


strawberry shortcake, but with a devil's food base

by fairyslush



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Wedding Planning, everyone else is just confused, it's not what you think it is, seongwoo is an overconfident investigator and minhyun is questioning his life choices, the tokyo ghoul au that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyslush/pseuds/fairyslush
Summary: seongwoo asks minhyun what sheets he would prefer should they live together.minhyun thinks the conversation could wait until after they finish their mission.(for onghwangweek day 4 : constellation)





	strawberry shortcake, but with a devil's food base

**Author's Note:**

> it can get a bit gorey, but it's not that descriptive! there's just blood and violence.   
> all in all, though, it's still pretty lighthearted.

“what color of sheets do you want, babe?”

the warehouse is damp, the air slowly filling with the metallic stench of blood. the clash and clang of metal against hardened flesh echo inside the shoebox of a chamber; a cheerful background to a conversation that should not be happening in the middle of a violent skirmish.

“should you really be asking that _now_?” minhyun inquires, hands tight around the chains of his dagger as he waits for the perfect moment to strike. “you’re going to choose white anyways, so why does my opinion matter?”

seongwoo’s chuckles meld with the sharp sound of a blade slicing through air.

a wet wail escapes out of an unfortunate ghoul, garbled by blood pouring out from his open throat.

“ _please_ ,” the investigator begins, the sharp point of his scythe meeting with the chest of yet another vermin. _shot through the heart,_ he thinks. “i’ll have you know i’m a man of _compromise_.”

minhyun rolls his eyes, busying himself with choking the life out of a wayward ghoul. for what it is worth, he would never comprehend why his _boyfriend_ would choose to begin this sort of conversation in the middle of a mission in which they were both expected to _die_. 

then again, seongwoo was— _is—_ beyond normal comprehension.

“plus,” mister incomprehensible continues, unbothered by the desperate clawing of his newfound target, uselessly fighting for his life. “your opinion matters because i am a _good_ man who _will_ be a good husband one day.”

his better quirks a brow at the word “husband,” but remains unfazed as his dagger pierces through another lost soul.

“to _you_ , by the way, just in case you need specifics.”

minhyun groans, his ethereal features scrunching up in disgust.

“why must we discuss this in the middle of a _mission_?” he almost yells, the pitiful groaning of a dying ghoul requiring him to raise the volume. “but for the record, black.”

a small smirk curls upon seongwoo’s lips as he catwalks to his next victim, confidence raised with the lack of rejection to his claim.

“ _sexy,_ ” he comments, twirling his blade as a sort of warning. “silk?”

“mhm,” minhyun hums, non-committal.

the surrounding ghouls gape at their attackers, unsure if they were being toyed with, or if the ccg has been infiltrated by a new batch of unfettered idiots. the couple, though, remain smooth and thorough in their pursuit, and the supposedly ferocious gang of monsters is quickly being reduced to a pile of ravaged corpses and gore.

“what are you imbeciles doing?” their leader shouts, angered by the increasing number of casualties on his side. “there are _twenty_ of us and two of them! they should be dead by now!”

there is a chorus of a sigh and a snort that comes as a reply and it’s too easy to guess which of the two investigators it came from. the ghouls prepare for another wave of attacks, but the s-ranked officers are much _, much_ quicker, and three more fall to the sickening cacophony of crushed skull and bone.

“how about plants?” seongwoo ignites the inquiries yet again, taking two quick steps from a vermin who has turned into a blood fountain. _not the suit,_ he thinks. “do you like plants in the home, ‘ _nyeonnie_?”

minhyun’s answer is heralded with a sigh.

“succulents, and potted ones that don’t require much water,” he motions, eyes locked onto the neck of an approaching ghoul. the point of his chained dagger sinks into the poor creature’s throat with ease. “can you _please_ focus on the mission?”

seongwoo only tuts, barely even looking as he drives a raving monster to the bloodied pavement.

“don’t tell me you actually find these _lowlives_ challenging,” he taunts, making a show of rotating his weapon. “you well know we can take these gh—!”

his mockery is halted by a hand around his throat.

“seongwoo!” minhyun screams, eyes wide as he watches the gang leader collar his partner. he slashes an enemy in half and runs closer, hands tight against his weapon.

“you underestimate us,” the ghoul hisses, grip tightening around seongwoo’s neck. “i’ll have you know that i—”

“oh _no_ , you’ve got it all wrong,” seongwoo motions with effort, hands braced around the creature’s arm. minhyun is poised to strike, but one look from his better stops him from attacking. “i’ve _estimated_ you, and found you thoroughly unworthy of my time.”

the ghoul grits his teeth, ready to deal the final blow, but seongwoo is quick to turn the tides. it takes a vaulting kick to the chest and a twist of his blade for the leader, fury and all, to be reduced into a bloodied heap, thick crimson liquid pouring out from his severed head in steady streams.

seongwoo makes a face of revulsion at the dark pool, taking two steps back for the sake of his suit.

“that was a close call,” he mutters, checking his blazer for any stains. “blood is a bi— _ow_!”

“stop provoking our enemies, _dear,_ ” minhyun’s eyesmile is a sweet as the hand he used to whack seongwoo upside his pretty little head. “what would i do if—”

“oh, pish _posh_ ,” seongwoo interrupts, and minhyun throws him an unappreciative glare. “you don’t need to worry your cute little butt over me, okay?”

“but—” minhyun tries to complain about the other ghouls, but seongwoo stops him with a raised index.

“that’s their _leader_ ,” he spells out, twirling his scythe one final time before steadying the hilt on the pavement. “we’re pretty much done with the mission.”

minhyun takes this as his cue to observe the surrounding area, and lo and behold, the warehouse is devoid of any rabid ghouls, save for two lost souls shivering in fear.

“oh,” he muses, the chains of his dagger clinking as he begins to aim at the remaining monsters. “i’ll take care of them.”

“no need, love.” seongwoo places a hand on his partner’s arm. minhyun returns the gesture with a quirked brow. “let them be a warning.”

the unfortunate ghouls scamper away as minhyun lowers his weapon.

“ _anyway_ ,” seongwoo fetches a bottle of hand sanitizer from his pocket and spritzes minhyun’s already waiting hands—a ritual, almost. the latter rubs the grime off of his palms, before seongwoo takes his hand and intertwines their digits. “how about scents? how would you like our house to smell like?”

minhyun’s groan echoes across the now-empty hall.

it’s a fairly quiet drive back to the headquarters. seongwoo is a decent driver after missions, a far cry from the reckless speedster that he is before the directive is finished. a light, indie-r&b track filters out of the car’s expensive speakers, a relaxing background to their afternoon drive.

_the streetlight is standing alone._  
this is our only ship.  
i can go anywhere with you. 

a bit over two years have passed since their fated first meeting. two wayward investigators from the opposite sides of the spectrum—a cocky class-s who everybody wanted dead and a depressed class-a who wanted nothing but to die. two years of missions, stolen kisses, tailored suits, and spilled wine, and they have become what they are today; formidable on their own, deadlier and more powerful as a couple.

minhyun looks at seongwoo, features illuminated by the setting sun. he takes a mental snapshot, keeps it in a folder labelled “reasons to be alive.”

“you should make our wedding cake,” seongwoo breaks the silence, and minhyun shakes his head despite the amused smile curled upon his tiers. his hand rests on his better’s thigh for most of the drive. “strawberry shortcake, but devil’s food as a base.”

minhyun wants to say it’s disgusting, but he focuses on other parts of the conversation.

“bold of you to assume there’s a _wedding_ ,” he teases, but the hand atop seongwoo’s own is enough assurance that, one day, there will be one.

_theirs,_ just in case you needed specifics.

**Author's Note:**

> characterizations are based from an rp with ao3 user joongki.  
> music is offonoff's in the car. thank you kim (hwangclouds/effloresence) for the suggestion!


End file.
